


Завтрак

by Reidzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Всего лишь еще один из завтраков довольной жизнью семьи Малфоев, где Гарри и Люциус чувствуют себя вполне уютно.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Завтрак

Драко насмешливо поглядывал с другого края стола на отца. Тот невозмутимо пил чай, а его свободная рука якобы невзначай покоилась на руке Поттера.

С победы над Волдемортом прошло уже десять лет. За это время не только успели отстроить Хогвартс, привнести изменения в программу обучения, оправдать Пожирателей Смерти (а именно: Драко, Люциуса и чудом спасшегося Северуса, который, впрочем, радости по этому поводу разделял не много), но и изменить многое в системе магического права, а так же устройства государственного аппарата. Многие законы были переписаны, механизмы управления государством переделаны.

И за это же время Люциус Малфой развелся с женой, Поттер подружился с Драко и нашел так же просто общий язык с Люциусом. А после нашел и не только общий язык…

Драко, так и не женившийся, но думающий о помолвке с-кое-кем-о-ком-он-не-говорил-вслух, пока оставался под одной крышей с отцом и его мужем (теперь — мужем). Одно время Драко не мог это принять, постоянно стараясь то вывести Поттера на «чистую воду», то совратить, то еще черт-знает-что. Не выходило. Гарри стойко терпел все это, лишь насмешливо фыркая, а после усаживался под боком Люциуса, ненавязчиво приобнимая его и укладывая голову на плечо. Люциус в эти мгновения лишь кривил губы, но не отодвигался. И по разгладившимся складкам на лбу отца Драко понимал, что рядом с Гарри тому явно… Спокойнее.

Вот и сейчас, обедая за одним столом, Драко наблюдал за подобной картиной. Гарри придвинул стул впритык к Люциусу и прижался бедром к бедру. Сначала его рука покоилась на столе, позволяя Люциусу задумчиво оглаживать косточки, а после мягко была уложена на талию мужчине.

— Не смущай моего сына, — проговорил Люциус с усмешкой.

— Не думаю, что его можно еще чем-то смутить. Да, Драко? — подмигнул Поттер.

— Не вижу повода для такого оптимизма, Поттер, — по привычке ответил Драко. — Но готов сделать тебе комплимент: ты такой молодец, что научился накладывать заглушающие чары! Подарок вышлю совой.

— О. Подарок? Надеюсь, он мне понравится?

— Без сомнений, — фыркнул Драко.

— Это можно считать флиртом? — поиграл бровями Поттер, впрочем не отстраняясь от законного мужа.

— Фу, Поттер, ты пошляк.

— Флирт — это пошло? — заинтересованно вклинился в разговор Люциус с легкой улыбкой.

— _Papa_ , ты на его глаза глянь. А еще лучше, на лоб. Сразу видно, что он хочет с тобой сделать, как и где.

— Сын, — строго посмотрел мужчина, — завидовать — не хорошо.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Было бы чему.

А после спокойно вернулся к поглощению завтрака. Когда с ним было покончено, Драко глянул на довольных жизнью «родителей» и поднялся из-за стола.

— Спасибо за завтрак. Пожалуй, не буду вам мешать, — чопорно отозвался он, направляясь к выходу. Уже почти выйдя из кухни, Драко обернулся, бросая через плечо. — Ах, да, совсем забыл. Я сделал вчера предложение Гермионе. Она согласилась.

Не знай Гарри этого Драко большую часть своей жизни, наверняка бы решил, что это было лишь небрежностью. Однако, прожив в этом милом «змеином гнездышке», Гарри научился отличать игру на публику и истинные чувства семейства Малфоев. Драко волновался, стараясь показать невозмутимость. Гарри покачал головой: одобрение отца в таком… щепетильном вопросе ему требовалось, как никогда. Люцуис особо на фразу не отреагировал.

— Бывшая миссис Уизли. Кажется, с Роном у них не сложилось вообще ничего, а с Биллом они быстро развелись, да? И с тех пор она оставалась довольно завидной невестой. Неплохо, сын.

— Пятнадцать баллов Слизерину за хороший выбор, — отозвался шутливо Гарри. — И пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору за _отличный_ выбор.

Герой подмигнул и потерял интерес к Драко. Тот лишь побыстрее ретировался. Смотреть на воркующих отца и Поттера было ему ни к чему. Впрочем, несмотря на все свое показное недовольство, он считал этих двоих, сведенных волею судьбы, не иначе, прекрасной парой. Поттер не был уже тем глупым и безрассудным мальчишкой. Он вытянулся, теперь доставая Люциусу до подбородка. Стал шире в плечах. От угловатости, которая была присуща многим подросткам, давно избавился. Как и от очков, променяв их на маггловские, удобные линзы. Темно-зеленые глаза, конечно, не теряли озорного блеска, но все же Поттер теперь оценивал ситуацию прежде, чем принять решение.

К тому же после семи лет совместного проживания с Малфоями, Гарри научился не обижаться на колкости, отвечать с иронией и сарказмом. Да и вообще, по мнению Драко, стал приятнее. От глупой прямолинейности не осталось ничего. Хотя все так же Герой умел удивлять и шокировать. Как общественность, так и их тихую (ранее) семейку.

Единственное, что осталось неизменным — шухер темных волос на голове. Увы, но с этим трудно было что-то поделать. Хотя одно время они и пытались.

Драко шагнул в камин — следовало еще раз поговорить с Гермионой и вечером устроить встречу ей и отцу.

Гарри же в это время мягко перебрался на колени к Люциусу и с удовольствием зарылся пальцами в длинные светлые волосы. После коснулся губ и тихо шепнул:

— Ты должен мне три ночи в пассивной роли за проигрыш спора. Я же говорил, что Гермиона быстро его возьмет за яйца. Уверен, что Драко пришлось повозиться с нашей капризной и завидной невестой, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— Уверен, что мой сын не такой подкаблучник, коим ты его выставил только что своими словами, — невозмутимо ответил Люциус и, давно уже отставив ненужную чашку с чаем, положил ладони на ягодицы Гарри. Смял их и поцеловал мужа.

После длительного и жадного поцелуя, Поттер вернулся на свое место, как ни в чем ни бывало.

— А. Кстати. Я вчера сходил в Гринготтс и сменил фамилию на Малфой. Официально, — попытался так же небрежно, как минутами ранее Драко, проговорить Гарри. Вышло не так искусно, но все же неплохо. Люциус рядом удивленно посмотрел на мужа и кивнул.

— Хороший выбор, Гарри. Минус пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору и плюс двадцать Слизерину. За, конечно же, прекрасный выбор фамилии, — улыбнулся он.

Гарри повел плечом и принялся за завтрак, чувствуя воодушевление. В конце концов, эту ночь его любимый Люциус будет стонать под ним. Довольную и предвкушающую улыбку Задницы Магического Мира (такое прозвище закрепилось за Гарри в семье Малфоев, а после и в кругу друзей) не могло испортить ничего.

Люциус мысленно лишь подумал о том, что героям подозрительно мало нужно для счастья. И его такое малое вполне себе устраивает.


End file.
